User talk:Broken fire
Thanks That was some really good advice, thank you. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to use it. The girl I was representing thought it would be cool to have her friends that's too, but they were being really loud and obnoxious, so I wasn't able to say anything. My teacher eventually just got pissed and kicked us out of the courtroom/classroom. So, we lost, and the girl got really pissed at me... Shadowwalker1299 (talk) 18:00, May 10, 2014 (UTC) HEY YOU :3 YES YOU < 3 <3 AWWW < 3 < 3 < 3 *throws confetti* Weeeeeee. Love ya too and thanks ; u ; Brooooken t.y to translator ;-; sorry epic fail Re: Posted hey broken! just a reminder to post on Cain! :3 (but if i didnt post back and made a huge fail.... im me so i can post >.<") BC Confuzzlement Okay. I've read this claim over and over and over again and I just know something's missing or wrong with it but I cannot, for the love of all things anime, figure out what it is. It's like the details I'm looking for are there but not exactly there; it's all so confusing Dx ;-; I feel like the claim's laughing at my despair ;-; Re: UPCAT forms OTL. I haven't gone to get mine yet so >.< I'm kinda scared to get it... Re: I'm DEFINITELY taking UPCAT... just kinda scared about taking the actual test cus I haven't done any reviewing and it's almost June... Re: Nope, haven't studied yet xD OTL My course... Ummm baka Theater Arts or maybe Com Arts instead. If not those then probs literature? Huhu undecided pa rin ako ;-; Re: OTL I know ;-; It's partially why I'm scared because I have no idea if singing will be enough. I can dance but it's been AGES since I last did a proper dance. I can't draw to save my life and all my other talents aren't exactly good enough to merit me a spot in whatever college/university I want to go into ;-; Forms I'm only looking at the forms onlne and already my head is spinning @_@ Paano pa kaya kung hawak ko na yung actual forms? ;-; :3 "Heck, I arrange these on a daily basis. If you want someone with determination and OCD, you got no one else better than me" <---- totally me xDDD *squeeze* You're so sweet, you know that? :))))) :O OMG OMG OMG brokeeeen kinikilig ako *^* i mean kilig na kilig omg xDD i need to think of a nickname for chu >.< Bluexo is really cute tbh >.< G-broken? xDDD (insideofme:omg i wanna cry ;-;) Re: Slr >.< Internet went mad on me. anyway, I see rp'ing more as a mind conditioning thing, tbh. It's like acting inside your head, since I'm not technically the one moving and all :) Re: True xD Rp'ing is sort of like an exercise for my brain though. It gets my imagination running :) Speaking of rp'ing... wanna rp? All this Philippine heat is getting to my brain and it is undoubtedly annoying me >.< Re: Who do you feel like using? I'm thinking of choosing between Kylie and Natalie. :o How does Cody feel about getting hit with a magical orb of glowing runes? >:D Where New header in our forum or would you rather give comments a try? :) It's been a while since I used a word bubble xD ;-; Before the rp though, could you go through this? The big font is giving me a headache then, when I tried to check the previous comments it looks all jumbled up to me. Dunno if this was done on purpose or what >.< Re: Okay :) Cody's page or Nat's? Wait, have the two of them met before? o.o Re: Okie. Thanks and I'll go post :) Rp? anna and sage? :D ._. oh right. omq I'm almost sixteen o.o MY SWEET SIXTEEN OMQ. Anyways I luv chuuuu < 3 Re: :O omg i know! i've seen couple t shirts in the net. well~ xDD well hmm, what could be a great place for them. tbh i want them to go for a trip :3 RE: Lol XD Thanks twinny~ I feel loved now-- *slapped* Anyways ugh I don't wanna grow up ;; Stupid tests and exams are killing me. Re: omg then the other days we can have them tour in any part of south korea or whatever lol xDD omg <3 <3 <3 will i post first? :D anyway do you know E-young from after school? i'm planning on using her as a model for anna :3 RE: I just had my dance and bio test today ;; I was like freaking out and it was for my uni and I was screaming so loud in the morning >.< Re: I know! she kind of looks like siwon because of the lips. xD oh and okiies :D maybe i'll work on anna tomorrow :3 RE: Well it's kind of like the drama thing we have in school. We have a topic and we have to use that in our dance ._. It's individual btw-- It's like that and then we have our freestyle dance where they grade us on the dance we prepare ourselves. So yeah ._. ;~; I don't know yet ;; The like the examiner didn't tell me anything and it's just like that. My results are coming when I go into Year 12/Grade 11. ;~; And oh :c well thanks for wishing me earlier-- :3 Oh and we had our anniversary together- Sort of o.O so it's fine o u o Re: is the couple outfits like this or? xDD oh and okay c: oh :3 i think he might change the model but *shrugs* ._. omg that's been like so long, I think around 13-14 years old right? ._. Idek why we have to wait so long ;; Re: xD anna doesn't have a ball gown so x3 xDDD Re: xD woaah ball gowns is really expensive so like we only rent :3 Re: omg, when i go at the mall by myself i go on the department store saleslady is always tailing me xD pero hindi naman ako nag papasunod because i feel pressured when they are xD like when i was grade 6 i bought a shoes that i didn't really like because naawa ako dun sa saleslady xD Re: OMG TBRH IT WAS uhm NOT REALLY MY TYPE >.< it has a bit heel and it's glossy and stuff. >.< i don't really like things with heels (depends :3) and most of my shoes is flat while my mom's is shoes with heels. My mom don't buy me shoes like how she buy shoes for me when i was not in her size. Pero nung naging ka size ko sya grabe. Tumangkad ako ._. Re: We have almost the same size. Depends sa brand >3< OMG THERE'S THIS RUMOUR GOING THAT SM SLAPPED BAEKHYUN BECAUSE HE DIDN'T GIVE HIS PHONE TO SM STAFFS TP UNFOLLOW KRIS IN INSTAGRAM Re: Their accounts are under the Staffs now. I do think that the staffs were the one who is posting. it really makes me sad because i saw suho and baekhyun's photo crying before the M Countdown :( I didn't thought sm could do this though. i'm starting to hate them. though other part of me is telling me that it's all scripted or >.< i dunno *shrugs* attention seeking? >.< Re: i wanted to be an idol panaman kung pwede (kapal peyysss >.<) though i don't know maybe i'd still choose being a romance writer lol xD XD It's like pakikiligin kita den paiiyakin kita sa dulo :P hahaha. I'm making a new story in wattpad it's liike fanfiction kasi K-pop group Echo by AMEntertainment xD tapos yung mga member since it's so hard to find names. PAREHAS NALANG XD so the company saka group name na lang iniba ko hahaha. Re: it's not public yet :3 though i mean like Echo is the group name AM Entertainment is the Company and the members of Echo is 12 members i'm lazy to use other names so. Yung mga member ng echo member ng exo hindi ko na pinalitan yung names nila. like suho- is suho. baek is baek xD *sucks at explaining* Re: well Erin she grew up na may step-father hindi nya alam yun. Bago pa kasi mag meet ang mom at ang step dad nya preggy na yung mom nya sakanya and after giving birth to Erin parang humina yung matress ng nanay nya so they never had a child ulit that's why Erin's dad ay laging nang ba-babae. Erin's family is a rich family kase they produce gadgets. Si Erin is a Fan of Echo (EXO) when she knew that anak sya sa labas. Pumunta sya sa Seoul para mag libang and there she met Echo members in the midnight. (remember exo showtime? part 2 or 1 *shrugs*) ayun they all get to know each other and lahat sila nag fell inlove kay Erin kahit na patay na patay si Erin sa kanila pero isa lang yung gusto ni Erin si Baekhyun (OMFG YES BAEK MY BAE XD) Kaso, Nalaman nya na yung CEO ng AM Entertainment is her real father. Jeong Gi Dong. Then natanggap naman nya kaso kasi bago nya malaman nag train na sya sa AM and she was like forced to do this and this kaya na stress sya and she found out that she have lung cancer. Lumayo sya sa Echo para mawala yung feelings nila sakanya kasi ayaw nyang masaktan sila pag namatay si Erin. Then Namatay si Erin sa huli c: Re: Uhh. Tbh no thanks xDDD pretty sure i'll make her die too lol that's me in fanfictions. making the main char die c: I AM PURE EVIIL how is it though? :D Re: Aww thanks i hope chu will read it! <3 <3 oh and me too. May bagong pinagka kaabalahan na Looming Bands eh haha Re: looming bands is like crochet though ur doing it on rubber bands. Anyway it's not yet published yet. soo i'd give you the link hwen it's done Re: hehe Tagliiish <3 Hey Hey i fixed the things you wanted me to on my claim and since you got off of chat im not sure if you had to go or something so pla claim it whenever you get back on orif ur still on pls claim it in alittle bit when you can thx ~The Musician~ (talk) 03:07, May 17, 2014 (UTC) THX! Thx so much for claiming her :) I hope you can have a chance to read my other claim Ariana Valentine sometime :) ~The Musician~ (talk) 03:13, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: heyy broken! :D so im making this daughter of hades girl and i was wondering if u had any free guys in your batch to pair her up with? ^.^ im me back when u have time! :3 PS: posted on cain. srry it took such a long time ;-; Re: ai yah... ai yah... well that wont work because she's a camp member and i want to pair her up with another camp person. >.< and i really want to do another pairing with u because rping with u is fun :D but junshik sounds like he really likes his bro so i wont try that >.<" has some of your pairings haven't been rped in awhile?? oh and as for your post, i'll wait :) Re: ai yah... i dont know what to do now i see this *thinks for a bit* if kayden and sapphire don't work, maybe kayden can try with ruby? :/ >.< aigh.... *sighs* i dont wanna leave ruby hanging and wanna find somebody for her :/ (lol i like left all of my other chars hanging and they are now a bit boring to rp ;-;) alright i'll see if blue wants to rp with me >.<" wait another question for ya. *tries to imitate hattori heiji but fails miserably >.<* r u planning on making new characters soon or no? cause if u make a male demigod, can i dib? xD ah yeah i saw that a lot of your cool chars got sent away >.< and sdjfodsfodjs ik heiji is so awesome and hot xD plus his kansai accent <3 but omfg kaitou kid ;-; (really doesn't know who to choose from out of heiji, kid, or shinichi >.<") I like all of them cause they're so hot xD but for kid it has to be because of his trickiness (is that even a word lol?) and his mysteriousness. Shinichi cause he knows his stuff in cases, and heiji cause yeah he's jealous and competative. yeah i know right?!?! like omfg i know they want to keep the series there (they've even made lke... 13 movies or something lk that) but i'm just all like, let shinichi regain his body back so he can confess to ran! >.< (the feels man the feels ;-;) yeah i guess xP but you know the show makes me a bit smarter for some reason. xD remember the 14th target? (the 2nd DC movie where conan shoots ran?) I ask my friends what happen if they were in that same position as conan (they haven't watched detective conan at all >.<) and they said: "oh i'll just wait and stall for time" but lk i told them what i'd do (which is what conan basically did to ran, but poor her ;-;) Re: Shoot my iphone wont let me comment for some reason ;-; I'll have to comment on tomorrow since my dad knows how to bloc my wifi for any device that uses wifi ;-; so yeah thats y i wont b postin until tomorrow (sad face) Ya it's night time here. And i dont wanna sleep. Im not tired >.< Skdjfihchjcj fine >.> i shall sleep. Hey lol that feeling when i can't stop staring at myungsoo. ._. omg so can you read this? i can't read it i'm like having dyslexia. >.< and can you explain it to me? it's okay if you don't want to >.< Re: I don't know i think i've been having complications on reading i took a test online and said i have Slight Dyslexia. i don't know @_@ i can't seem to understand what i am reading and it's like the letters are mixing. Re: omg no i don't like it @_@ i ketp switching words when i type and i have to recheck them always and and and i dunno ;-; i don't like it. SLR >.< i think i need to lessen spending on my computer xD night and day computer hawak ko :3 Re: Yeah same it's hard to break the daily routine (lol it's only for vacation) and also i think i need to study more than ever because you know. Expectations. Hey Hey brocken im back about to work on another claim but you should get on chat so we could talk. :) ~The Musician~ (talk) 08:54, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey im done with my claim. I think it came out pretty good for my first charecter of the big three ^.^ ~The Musician~ (talk) 10:33, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Re Sure, go ahead. :) PS We need to RP our Chen bros. :P Re Let's just say he's still NOT sane xD Broken Broken your back go on chat so we can talk ^.^ ~The Musician~ (talk) 13:43, May 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Replied on gmail o u o and sure I'm fine with it! I was planning to use Yezi anyways .-. like for True ._. RE: Replied back ^^" So wassup? :D Brocken! Hey brocken i saw you were on and wanted to say hey! :) ~The Musician~ (talk) 09:13, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Re You should totally get onn chat so we can talk oh and also can u check out my claim pls! ~The Musician~ (talk) 10:18, May 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'm good :D And it's fine c: OMG go on chat >v< RE: ._. idek I forgot tbh-- ugh >.< and okay :D Aww Aww ok and i just ment like talking about random stuff nothing serious. XD ~The Musician~ (talk) 10:30, May 18, 2014 (UTC) hey hey fire can u pls claim my claim bryce king blue said it was ready to go and just wait until it was claimed so pls ^.^ ~The Musician~ (talk) 03:18, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Yoooooooooooooooooooooow Broooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~ Re: I'm not in chat anymore xD i was on at 8 AM but i fell asleep xDD OMG STARING AT SUHO AND JESSICA'S SWEETNESS IN THE GIFS. >.> then i saw Donghae and Jessica xD *screams* xD Gif-s. xDD wait who's ray? (for greg's model) xDD OMF- OMG WHERE HAVE C-CLOWN BEEN ALL MY LIFE? O.O *melts* *^* i will omg >.< i'm bored and hungry xD posted anyway :D xD brb i need to buy my lunch lololol >.< omg broken can you go in chat in facebook? o.O xD hmm I'm not sure but i think it's okay now with greg and ooh okay c: sayang lol nvm :D Broo :c broken.. na s-stress ako sa skin condition ko ;-; malapit na yung school year and the pompholyx is worsening. >.< :c fingers pati sa foot na and also my pinky in the right yung nail nya dun is dying :( i dunno if i should... Nahihiya akong magsabi kila mom eh *sigh* *whispers* it's all in my finger na Re: XD omg i had a crazy idea. what if cain and rosie had erotios/erotiads? XD D: y u reducing ur character amount? oh and if you want, i can get one off of your hands! XP i have a adopt to a minor thing i can use awe that sucks.. those standby relationships. and okay. i get you. so you're only saving the ones you actually like right? XP and yeah that's why i have so many characters gone (b/c i never rped them or i got bored rping them >.<) Re: XD lol yeah it must be the models lmao OTL I am so sorry for disappearing for like.... 5 days? We lost internet connection and well, I couldn't contact you in any other way. I tried texting (I got your number some time ago in chat, not sure when exactly but I think it was last year?) but I don't think you received it xD Anyway, I'll reply to all of our rp's soon. :)